


Jatp Oneshots

by SydTheDid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, What else would he be?, alex is gayyy, i need inspiration plsss, i need some more people in these oneshots help me god, ill add more tags later ig im to tired for this shit, ill do actors as well btw, julie and luke but not yet bc i have no motivation, oneshots, rated mature for language and possible smut later on, requests are so open that they will probably never close, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydTheDid/pseuds/SydTheDid
Summary: Just a whole bunch of Julie and the Phantoms Oneshots bc this show has taken over my life you have no idea.Requests are open. I need inspiration.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Maybe Don't Wear a Crop Top in Alex's Presence (Unless You Want a Boyfriend)

Willie really hadn’t wanted to make Alex flustered, although red really was a good color on him. 

He had gotten ready in a hurry that morning, just throwing on some clothes that he found on the floor of his closet. They were probably at least a week old. Just a yellow and blue crop top and some black cargo shorts. He definitely would have compromised his perfect attendance if he had remembered that he was going to see Alex immediately after school today. He would never wear a crop top around Alex. To be honest, he was a little scared of his reaction.

In science, his first period, Willie realized that he was in fact going to see the star of his wet dreams in about 3 hours and he looked like a fucking hobo. He let out a loud “Shit!” and ran out of the classroom. He would worry about detention later.

He sprinted down the hallway into the nearest restroom. Pacing up and down the narrow hallway in between the stalls and sinks, Willie tried to think up a solution to his problem.  _ Wait I have clothes in my locker! I just have to be able to grab them before the school day ends. I guess I could get them now, but I could also risk being caught by a teacher. _

He was so caught up in his own little world that he didn’t notice another presence entering the room. 

“Willie?” Willie froze. He knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Willie knew for a fact that Alex didn’t go here. He had asked him the first time he met him in hopes of getting to see the boy more often. No such luck though; He was stuck seeing the gorgeous drummer on weekends at the skate park and the occasional weekly meet up somewhere random, but they have to plan it. Today was one of the rare occurrences where they were both free on a Tuesday afternoon.

“I go here now. It’s funny really, we only moved a few streets over and I had to completely change where I go to school.” Alex paused to let Willie yawn and stretch. Maybe he should have gone to bed earlier. “You see my mom got pregnant and we needed-” Alex stopped altogether this time.

“Alex are you ok-” Willie gasped when he felt soft hands on his exposed waist where his shirt had ridden up when he stretched. Although Willie enjoyed the sensation, Alex removed his hands the second they touched Willie’s skin.

“Willie I’m so sor- I don’t kn-know what c-came over me- I’m so sorr- I have to go,” Alex started to turn around but Willie grabbed hold of his wrist.

“Alex it’s ok. I know I look homeless today. I meant to change before I was going to meet you. To be honest, I wouldn’t have worn this at all today but I forgot that we were meeting today and I don’t look good, and-” Willie was cut off before he was able to finish. 

The fact that he was cut off wasn’t a surprise. He was cut off all the time. What he was cut off with was the surprise. 

Alex’s lips pressed against his was the best feeling he had ever felt, and that included him jacking off to the memory of Alex’s smile. Then it was gone. Just as soon as it had started, it ended and Willie almost groaned. Scratch that he did groan. 

Then Alex had the audacity to smile his perfect fucking smile and say, “You look beautiful,” to Willie. To  _ him. _

Reality seemed to hit Alex then and he stopped grinning. He had a look of terror in his eyes and he backed up a few steps. He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like “I’ve fucked up now.” Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights, like if Willie moved an inch, Alex would bolt out of that bathroom faster than Usain Bolt.

Before he could do that though, Willie lunged himself at Alex, smashing his lips onto the other boy’s.

Willie was practically clinging to Alex like a koala to a tree while they fervently made out. Alex seemed to collect his bearings and brought his hands under Willie’s thighs to hold him up. He moved over to the bathroom counter and set Willie down so he could place his hands on his waist again. 

Willie wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and licked the seam of the drummer’s lips, determined to get inside his mouth. Alex panted in response, opening up his mouth for Willie’s tongue. 

Although he was enjoying the sensation too much to put into words, Willie had to stop before he did something stupid like fuck Alex in the high school bathroom. When they parted, Willie rested his forehead on Alex’s and giggled so softly it almost wasn’t audible. 

“Just so you know,” Alex whispered, “I really do think you look beautiful in your crop top. You should wear it more often.”

“Okay,” Willie whispered in return. He got lucky in the boyfriend department. Well, almost boyfriend. Guy he goes on dates with? Drummer he has a crush on? Willie would like him to be his boyfriend, but maybe that’s not what Alex wanted. Maybe he just wanted to make out in the bathroom with him from time to time. Maybe-

“Hey, Willie?” Alex began. “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe be my boyfriend. If not that’s totally fine. It’s cool we can still be friends. Really this was a stupid question anyway.”

Willie chuckled a little. It turns out that he wasn’t the only one who was slightly overthinking this whole getting together thing. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Hotdog!”

Alex sighed in relief and pressed a short, chaste kiss to Willie’s lips. “Thank God. I don’t think I would be able to handle not being able to kiss you if you wore that shirt again.”

Willie just laughed and kissed him again. Yeah, this was definitely something he could get used to.


	2. Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the_weird_owl said: I love this! For requests, you could do a Willex soulmate AU, they're my favourite! Or one with clothes sharing
> 
> I promise I'm getting around to the clothes sharing one. I love those too! We all know how long this took for me to update though so it could be another month! :)

When Alex was only in the 5th grade, his clock broke.

Everyone got a clock on their wrist when they were born. As you grew older, your clock changed with you. It counted down to the second until you would meet your soulmate. When you found them, the numbers changed to hearts as if to say time didn’t matter anymore. If your soulmate died, a crack would split down the middle, tearing a nasty scar into your flesh. 

Alex showed his parents the scar as soon as he found it. It had appeared in a flash of blinding pain early in the morning on a Tuesday. His parents gave him their sympathies but rolled over, proclaiming it was too early.

Later that day they let Alex light a candle in honor of his deceased soulmate saying, “I’m sure she was a lovely young lady who didn’t deserve to die. Now we’ll never have hope for grandchildren.” 

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell them he had a crush on a boy in his math class and had never even glanced at a girl that way.

The night of the cracking of his heart, Alex cried. He cried for himself. He cried for his soulmate. He cried for his parents. He just cried and cried and cried. He didn’t stop for 7 hours, and even still he felt like he was going to burst into tears on spot at any second.

In seventh grade, he met Luke and Reggie. He was eating lunch by himself when two balls of energy sat down at his table. 

The dark-haired one said, “Hi I’m Reggie! This is Luke! We just moved here from another town. I’m not sure what it’s called. I never paid attention. I don’t really pay attention to anything. Except for math. I love math! Do you? If you’re the type of person who loves reading, maybe we could do each other's homework. I hate reading. The words get all jumbled up and I never know what answers to pick on tests because most of the time all of the answers could be correct. If you don’t like math I can do your math homework and you can do my reading. Luke here is more of a music person. He probably won’t do any of your homework, much less his own, but he can write a killer melody. Anyway, I know I said we moved from another town but did you know it was the same town? Our dads are business partners and we move around together a lot. I’ve known him since I was like three. Maybe you could complete our trio. Maybe-”

“Reg,” Luke said in the lightest voice possible. “I don’t think he cares.”

“Oh sorry. Sometimes I get off track. Have I mentioned that? I-”

“ _ Reg, _ ” Luke said, a little more forceful this time. “ _ Let’s go. _ ”

As they were walking away, Alex made the best decision of his life. “Wait!” He called. “I’ll be your friend.”

From then on, they were inseparable.

Hanging out with Luke and Reggie almost made Alex forget about his whole soulmate situation. Almost. Sometimes he saw people on the streets with their soulmate and thought that he’d never get the chance to be with someone like that.

But the world has a funny way of forcing you to spend the rest of your life with your soulmate. In Alex’s case, he was barreled down 25 years after he died.

Meeting Willie was an unforgettable moment in Alex’s life (afterlife?). At first, he’d just been curious. Of course he would. A cute skater boy-ghost who actually seemed maybe interested in him? Yes please.

But soon that curiosity turned a little more into a crush. But not just the schoolgirl crush he’d had on a few boys back in school. It was more of a “help I’m in love but not really but yes really” kind of crush.

Then of course things got even more serious when on their museum maybe date when Alex felt an uncomfortableness on his forearm. Looking down, he saw a sight he hadn’t seen since he was 10 years old. His clock was changing! Not only that, the intricate numbers that had been on his arm had changed to little red hearts.

When your soulmate died, you got a scar on your arm. Alex already knew that. He’d had one for the past 7 years. (Speaking of, the marred skin that covered his wrist was no longer damaged. It was smooth, with only the circle and 12 hearts marking the surface.) What Alex didn’t know was that if you met your soulmate in your afterlife, your clock could become good as new. 

Since he had died, it sometimes took a little while for his system to reboot. After all, your clock thought you were left all alone in the cruel world with nobody to love. It would eventually come to though.

The moment Alex realized that Willie was his soulmate, he panicked. No one this good looking and cute and nice and so much more could ever be even correlated to Alex right? the entire universe sang its answer back to him. “WRONG!!!” Alex decided the world was a cruel place.

But maybe the world was right because those little hearts that took place of the numbers on your wrist were supposed to symbolize the insignificance of time and when Alex spent time with Willie, time really didn’t seem to matter.

Alex contemplated telling Willie. He really did. But worries can greatly impact decisions, and Alex had a list of worries that went on for days.

Alex decided not to tell Willie about the whole soulmate ordeal. Willie probably wasn’t Alex’s soulmate anyway. He knew plenty of people back when he was alive that had an unrequited love for their soulmate. Alex would just settle for being “bros” with Willie.

Now that has all gone down the drain. Willie and Alex were walking down Hollywood Boulevard when they met a ghost. She couldn’t have been more than 8 years old and Willie took a liking to her immediately. Currently, Alex was watching Willie teach the little girl, Serena she had said, how to skate. Serena’s eyes lit up when she saw Willie’s board and that’s where Alex had been for the past 3 hours, sitting on the sidelines while he observed the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on teaching his favorite thing (other than Alex of course, not that Alex knew that) to a girl half the age of the other two ghosts. Needless to say, it was absolutely adorable.

Serena finally made it down the smallest ramp at the skatepark without the support of Willie and you should have been there to see the look of pride on Willie’s face when Serena hugged him. 

A woman came rushing up to Willie then, exclaiming that she was so thankful that he found her daughter and “Is there any way I can repay you?” Willie just laughed it off and told her it was no big deal, that Serena was a delight. Alex wasn’t really paying attention to what Willie said next because he was too caught up in the way that Willie’s hair looked when he pulled it up into a bun, but he was pretty sure it was something along the lines of how glad he was Serena had someone to look out for her in the afterlife.

Then Alex made another impulsive move, but  _ damn  _ it might even replace the best moment of his life from seventh grade.

Alex could see Willie coming towards him after he bid farewell to Serena. Alex stood up, rushed over, and smashed his mouth against Willie’s. It obviously took Willie by surprise because he hadn’t expected to be tugged towards another person when heading over to Alex and Alex, being Alex, decided to take his reaction for the worst.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry Willie. I don’t know what came over me. I understand if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore. That was a stupid decision. I’m just going to go back to the studio and scream or something now. I definitely need it.” Alex turned in the opposite direction of Willie and started walking even though he definitely could have poofed out of there.

“Hotdog?” It was quiet at first. So much so that Alex thought he might have imagined it and kept on walking. Then there it was again but louder. “Hotdog?”

Alex spun around and was nearly knocked over by Willie for a second time. “Can I kiss you? I wouldn’t really like to remember that kiss as our first kiss when I didn’t even get to kiss you back,” Willie whispered. 

Alex nodded stupidly and Willie gently leaned in.

Their lips touched softly at first and all Alex felt was  _ firefirefire, _ but not the type he had when he had to order something in a drivethru. No, this was more like a warm glow from a fireplace deep in Alex’s stomough. It spread and spread until it reached from Alex’s forehead to his toes. 

Willie let his tongue slip into the other’s mouth and practically melted into Alex’s embrace where he had his fingers carded through the hair at the base of Willie’s neck.

It was the best kiss either one of them had ever had and neither of them wanted it to stop.

But of course, all good things come to an end. Luke chose that exact moment to poof in.

“Hey guys, we have band practice so if you’re done here- Oh my god! Both Reggie and Julie owe me $20!! Thanks a ton guys!” 

And with that, he poofed out again, but not without Alex yelling, “I’LL KILL YOU LUCAS PATTERSON!!” before he got the chance to leave.

“Babe, let him have his moment of victory,” Willie said. 

Alex looked at him with the warmest eyes and just kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I actually don't know how to write something short. I know a lot of people will write things to be like 60,000 words or some shit, but 1600 words is a lot more than I planned. I was like "Oh, I'll bust out a 400ish word oneshot in like an hour. It'll be great and it'll all work out!" NO. I'm never trusting myself again. This took me 3 weeks which is a lot more than it should take me. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. As always, requests are more than welcome.
> 
> Love y'all!!
> 
> Syd

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this too many times you probably hate me now but PLEASE GIVE ME REQUESTS!! I love this show so much and I want to write so much about it, but my brain is like "Ideas? What are those?" So yeah. It's a problem. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. I love feedback, whether it be constructive criticism or just saying how much you liked it! Love you all!
> 
> -Syd


End file.
